1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of nonalcoholic beverages, especially carbonated beverages, in which a solution of sugar and flavorings and/or materials specific to the beverage is prepared in deaerated water.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known to produce refreshing beverages by adding to a given amount of deaerated and in some cases carbonated water a likewise given amount of a syrup which consists of a concentrated sugar solution ranging from 45.degree. to 65.degree. Brix and flavorings and/or raw materials specific for the beverage. The mixture of water and syrup is prepared in known mixing apparatus, which are often referred to as premixers, and from which the finished product, which in some cases is carbonated, is delivered to a bottling machine.
The known methods have in common the deaeration of the water, which precedes the mixing process, this can be performed in various ways and results in residual oxygen contents of 1 to 2 mg/l of water. In the other steps of the processes there are differences. Occasionally, the water that is to be mixed with the syrup is carbonated to a degree appropriate for the end product, while in other cases the mixture previously prepared from deaerated water and syrup is carbonated.
One disadvantage inherent in all known methods is that the "syrup" starting product contains a relatively large concentration of air which is brought into the syrup with the raw materials, such as powdered sugar, or is brought in by agitators when the syrup is prepared in the dissolving tanks, thereby increasing the residual oxygen content in the end product. This residual oxygen content adversely affects flavor stability, and quality stability of the end product and is detrimental to the carbonation and bottling of the end product.
Another disadvantage of the known methods is that vessels have to be prepared for the production of syrup, and their size and number depends on the bottle filling output, the number of types of beverage to be produced, and a required deaeration holdover of about 24 hours prior to bottling. The apparatus required for this purpose require considerable space in buildings, and a large investment in storage tanks and hoppers with the related piping and cleaning apparatus.
It has furthermore proven disadvantageous in the known apparatus that mixing apparatus known as premixers operate at their full and constant power in the so-called "stop-and'go" operation, and they are controlled by means of sensors inside of the apparatus and on the basis of detecting the amount taken by the bottle filler. The filler itself is greatly dependent in its operation on the operation of input- and output-connected devices such as those used today for the fully automatic operation of the filler. The consequence of this procedure is that the carbonating and mixing performed by means of the premixer must, after every stop, be again regulated and monitored when it is started up again. This results in fluctuations in the composition of the beverage, which become apparent in the filled bottles through variations in the quality analysis.
Furthermore, the "stop-and'go" process has an adverse effect on the output of the bottling equipment, and subjects the pumps to severe wear, and the frequent stopping and starting tends to result in high power consumption and greater stress on motors.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a method for the production of nonalcoholic refreshing drinks, especially those containing carbon dioxide, whereby a substantially reduced content of air and oxygen in the end product can be achieved, which does not require the creation of stocks of the syrups specific for the beverage, and in which one realizes extraordinarily great flexibility in the continuous production of different types of beverages on demand. Furthermore, high output combined with low power consumption and low wear are also to be achieved.